Experimented: RP of Ryume&Risu & other Naruto ppl
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: Risu and Ryume have been captured are being experimented on on their abilities. Unfortunatly, it's not for a good cause and almost end up dying. Not to mention Ryume might not be able to use her eyes or arm again...Old


Taiyou: -sitting in the middle of Risus room while Risu is sitting on a bed reading- Risu, Im bored. Lets do something. ((((((Taiyou is a huuge Chipmunk))))))

Risu: -looking up from book- We can train. We really need it.

Taiyou: I dont want to train, and we trained for 5 hours yesterday. I think were good on the training.

Risu: -puts down book and sits up- Uhhhh...Maybe we can find Ryume and hang out with her and Kasaigaru.

Taiyou: Okay. Whatever. Lets go find her. -runs out of room and out the door-

Risu: -follows and meets her outside -Where do you think Ryume is???

Taiyou: -Jumps high into the air looks around- Shes over there. -She landed and nodded her head in the direction of the training fields-

Risu: Okay. Come on. -Ninja runs towards fields-

Taiyou: -Easily keeps up with Risu by just runnung along side her-

--Reaches training fields--

Risu: -stops and calls to Ryume-

Taiyou: -Runs past Risu, jumps into the air, does a single perfect flip and lands then comes back to Risu- Sorry, thats just so fun...

Risu: It looks like fun.

Taiyou: I might be able to carry you and do it.

Risu: Sounds great but Ryume's here now and I dont want to break my neck before I talk to her. Maybe later though.

Ryume: -kicks post-..1098..-kicks post-..1099..-kicks post- 1100.-pants and neals down and takes in deep breathes-

Kasaigaru: -dozing nearby in the Sun- Your friend's coming. -doesnt move while speaking, eyes still closed-

Ryume: -looks around and sees Risu running over- Wonder what she wants.

Kasaigaru: And she brought that annoying thing with her.

Ryume: Garu! Don't say that!

Kasaigaru: -opens eyes lazily- You can start by not calling me that and then i'll stop.

Ryume: -smiles and shakes head.- Then waves for Risu

Risu: -comes up to Ryume- Hey!!! Taiyou and I were bored and we wanted to do something so we came to find you. Thought you might have something to do for us.

Taiyou: -looks at Risu- Were not COMPLETELY helpless, Risu.

Risu: O.o -Says slowly, slightly confused- I never said we were...

Taiyou: No, just the way you said, 'Thought you might have somethgin to do for us,' to Ryume, it made it sound like we were hopeless at having fun.

Risu: -.- Taiyou...you know what I meant. And besides, Ryume knows I can have fun without help.

Taiyou: -glances at Ryume- Sure...

Risu: Oh get over it and dont sulk.

Taiyou: Fine.

Risu: Good. -turns back to Ryume- So...-glances at Taiyou-... ya wanna go do something fun to kill time???

Ryume: -sits down against post- I dunno. This is how i kill time with Kasaigaru.

Kasaigaru: And dont you even think about it you little rodent, i DO NOT doze all day. I know you were thinking that

Ryume: -sigh- Well ive got nothing else better to do... Do You have any ideas? Cause truthfully, i'm pooped from training.

Risu: -giggles tries to stop laughs out loud tries to stop again busts out laughing really hard-

Taiyou: Ummm...Risu? Whats so funny???

Risu: -still laughing but not quiet as hard- She...-snorts- said she was...-giggles-...pooped from training!!!!! -laughs loudly again-

Taiyou: -grins confused- Sooo...whats so funny about that??? She IS tired.

Risu: -laughing calms down a bit- She said...-giggles, but trys to hold it down-...pooped...-heavy laughter ensues-

Taiyou: -looks at Kasaigaru- Do you get where shes coming from???

Ryume: uhhhh...

Kasaigaru: -face looks like this-- Immature kid.

Ryume: I guess that word's just funny to her...Are you okay?

Kasaigaru: --

Ryume: ...

Risu: -straightens up and stops laughing and stares at Kasaigaru- I am NOT immature!!!!! I just felt like laughing right then. Sheesh...

Taiyou: Your weeiiird...-back away-

Risu: -grins- Oh, really...???

Taiyou: -grins a chipmunky grin- Yeah...

Risu: OKay. -stands still for a moment and then lunges at Taiyou with a smile on her face-

Taiyou: -bolts off as Risu follows her closely behind-

Risu: -grunts and then jumps hard so that she lands on Taiyou back-

Taiyou: -runs faster and then jumps into the air and does a flip in midair with Risu clinging to her fur lands and runs around trying to buck Risu off-

Ryume: expression changes- 00...!!!!

Kasaigaru: -expression doesn't change- -- I.M.M.A.T.U.R.E.

Ryume: 00... uhhhhhhh

Taiyou: -gives up trying to buck Risu off and stands there panting-

Risu: -Sits up straight on Taiyous back and pats her head- You okay???

Taiyou: Yeah... -begins to walk back to Ryume and Kasaigaru-

Risu: -jumps off of Taiyous back-

Taiyou: -Suddenly stops, an alarmed look coming over her face-

Risu: What??? -glances around-

Taiyou: -sniffs air deeply- Somethings...wrong...

Risu: What?! Whats wrong???

Taiyou: Theres a scent, but I cant tell where its coming from. Its seems like its coming from everywhere at once.

Risu: -whispers- Whats it smell like???

Taiyou: Blood.

Risu: -eyes go wide-

--suddenly ninja begin to appear out of nowhere. Like they just materialized out of thin air--

Risu: -instinctavely (sp?) takes out senbon in one hand and 2 kunai in the other-

Taiyou: -whispers- Its them... they smell like blood...

Risu: Well, no wonder it seemed like the scent was everywhere. THEY are everywhere.

Taiyou: Yeah...

Ninja 1: This looks like the one were supposed to get. Look she got her pet with her and everything.

Taiyou: -tenses-

Risu: What do you want???

Ninja 1: I dont want anything. My master wants you though.

Risu: Well hes not gonna get me. Not alive at least.

Ninja 2: Oh it doesnt care what state your in, just as long as we get you to him with your cha...oof! -ninja had hit him on the stomach-

Risu: -stares at the ninja coldly and raises weapons- Im not going without a fight...and youll be dead if you dare fight me...

Taiyou: Especially when she pissed off.

Risu: Which I am right now.

Ninja 3: Have it your way then. -moves quickly and throws five kunai in 2 seconds-

Risu: -dodges kunai and blocks most kicks and punches that were suddenly raining down on her

Taiyou: -is biting and clawing wherever he can reach and holding his own-

Risu: RYUME!!!!! I NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT ABOUT NOW!!!!!

Ryume: -had gotten bored at the two arguing before and had dozed with her hands behind her head. The suddenly woke when Kaaigaru nudged her. Then he poofed in smoke and disappeared.- Kasaigaru?

Risu: -Calls for Ryume-

Ryume: Risu!!! Dang it Kasaigaru, why'd you disappear? And where'd those ninja come from?? Im coming Risu!! -takes out fan and runs towards ninja.-

Ninja#2: Hey look, boys. There's the other one.

Ninja#3: I thought the other group were supposed to catch her in the Sand?

Ninja#2: I guess she moved here.

Ninja#3: But shes supposed to be in the Sand!

Ninja#2: I Know That!! Now stop stating the obvious!!

Ninja#3: -goes back to fight Risu-

Ninja#2: -watches Ryume and thinks; So this is the Uchiha...

Ryume: -takes out kunai, throws them in the air and makes a wind with her fan to make them shoot at incredible speed towards ninja.- That ought to teach them a lesson.

Ninja#2: Change of plans boys! We get two hostages.(sp?)

Ryume: Hostages? Two? Dang it, wheres Kasaigaru running off like that?! -then goes back to fighting with Risu-

Risu: Ryume! Watch out!!! -Grabs Ryumes shoulder and yanks her down as a kunai flies straight through where her neck was seconds ago-

Ryume: Thanks... -gets back to fighting-

Risu: -spears 2 ninja through the neck with some senbon and stabs a third with a kunai-

Taiyou: -shrieks in pain-

Risu: -spins towards Taiyou and sees she has several kunai embedded in her leg- TAIYOU!!!!! -runs over, pulls out kunai and heals it as much as she can in the 3 seconds before she had to block another hail of kicks and punches-

Taiyou: -wipes out three ninja with a sweep of her paw and bites menacingly at a fourth- Watch out!!!

Risu: -spins around and raises her arms in front of her face before a kunai hit her head- gah!!! -wrenches kunai out of her arm and it heals in a few moment- Youll pay for that!!! -leaps at ninja and attacks him fiercly-

Taiyou: RISU!!!!

Risu: -glances at Taiyou and realizes she want her to jump on her back jumps on Taiyous back-

Taiyou: -bunches up her leg muscles and leaps high into the air- You okay???

Risu: Yeah. Im gonna jump off and land by Ryume okay????

Taiyou: Okay. Be careful.

Risu: -jumps, lands behind Ryume and helps fend off more ninja-

Taiyou: -lands with a thud which knocks down a few ninja and hold her own again-

Risu: -punches a few ninja hard and then a searing pain explodes in her head- AHHHHH!!!!! -drops to her knees and holds her head-

Ryume: -looks around when not blocking series or punches or kicks.- Thinks; Where's Kasaigaru?! -Done thinking -whistles for Kasaigaru- Dang it. What The?! -watches as Risu falls to the ground clutching head- Risu!!!!!!!!!!

Risu: -is laying on the ground in fetal position holding her head, half expecting it to implode and half expecting to die in the next second of agony hears Ryume call her gasps through clenched teeth- Ryou... -thinks; Oh god this hurts this hurts this HURTS!!!!!! -done thinking-

Taiyou: -sees Risu on the ground and rushes towards her, knocking people out of the way- Risu!!! What going on!!!???

Ryume: -mutters to herself- Kasaigaru, if you dont show up in 20 sec. I swear i'll embariss you in front of everybody!

--A shadow appears on the ground and Ryume looks up to see Kasaigaru leaping in and biting a ninja by the throat that was about to attack Ryume--

Kasaigaru: You should be more careful.

Ryume: You're lucky i was thinking about you.

Kasaigaru: -sarcasim- ooh, i feel so lucky!

Ryume: -smiles to herself and rolls her eyes then runs over to Risu.- Oh no you dont! -kicks a ninja closing in on Risu on the side of the head-

Kasaigaru: -starts to glow blue- Ryume! Now!

Ryume: Taiyou! Come over here! -Takes out fan and shields them all as a blue light comes from Kasaigaru blinding them for an instant, then it's back to normal. Peering from out of her fan, Ryume looks out and sees all the ninja fallen -whistles- Nice going Kasaigaru. Looks like that training payed off pretty well

Kasaigaru: -flicks tail in approvement- Yeah i guess so.

Kasaigaru: -sniffs air- Ryume.

Ryume: hm?

Kasaigaru: I'd get to work on Risu, get that thing out of her neck.

Ryume: -nods- Right. -looks over Risu and sees dart sticking out from all of the hair. she takes out a ribbon and ties Risus hair so she can work better.- Sorry Risu. Im not much of a healer but ive got a heck of alot of good scrolls. -Takes a scroll out and lays it over Risu's eyes, does handsigns and presses hand against wound, cleaning the 'substance' from the dart.- There we go.

Kasaigaru: Taiyou.

Taiyou: Yeah?

Kasaigaru: Get ready.

Ninja#22: there they are!! And there are the two we're after!

Ninja#23: Look what they did to out comrades!!

Ninja#24: They're gonna pay!!

Taiyou: Oh, crap.

Kasaigaru: -grolws- Lets get this party started -grins-

Risu: -feels her head begin to stop hurting so bad and lets go of her head slowly and opens her eyes to look at Ryume- Sorry Ryou... -sits up and looks around and sees the ninja getting up and she gets up a little shakily but her head is clearing super fast and in a few moments shes fine- Wanna kick some butt Ryume...Taiyou???

Taiyou: -growls and nods-

Ryume: -nods-

Risu: Then lets go!!! -jumps out at and hails a ninja with strong kicks and punches-

Ryume: Kasaigaru!! surrounded by over 15 ninja.

Ninja#22: You're coming with us...Uchiha...

Ryume: -gasps and goes into shock and stands still. Barely whispers- h-how did you know...that i was...

Kasaigaru: Ryume!! -jumps in the middle and carries Ryume away from the ninja.- Ryume? Are you alright?

Ryume: -in a daze- How did they...know?

Kasaigaru: I dont know, but were going to find out later. It'd probably be a good idea if we went and got help.

Ryume: -swallows and tries to calm down. -Nods- Yeah. We should do that. Sorry if i gave you a scare.

Kasaigaru: Don't do it again. -both start to walk towards Ris and Taiyou- Just dont let your emotions take control of you.

Ryume: -looks at ground- Yeah,...sorry.

Kasaigaru: Taiyou! Risu! We need to leave, now.

Ninja#22: You're not going anywhere, you little brats!

Ninja#23: Get rid of the animals and capture the two targets!

All Ninja: Right!

Ryume: uh-oh..

Risu: In your dreams scumbag!!! -prepares for ninja to attack and when they do she holds her own-

Taiyou: -Is biting clawing and generally ripping ninja to shreds-

Risu: -gives a ninja a solid roundhouse kick and blocks another ninja who was trying to get her with a high kick-

Taiyou: RISU!

Risu: -spins just in time to see Taiyou claw a ninja that was about to throw a shurikan at Risu- Thanks... -goes back to fighting-

Taiyou: No problem -and she goes back to fighting too-

Ryume: -gasps as a punch get her straight in the gut-

Kasaigaru: -comes out of nowhere- [[as usual and bites the ninja neck-not too hard--to avoid killing--

Ryume: Thanks. -glances over at Risu and Taiyou. -Thinks; There's too much of them. Dang It! We should just get out of here before we get another vacation to the hospital.-Done thinking- Risu!! Lets split!!

Kasaigaru: Wise choice. Trips someone with his tail

--Ryume, Kasaiagru, Risu and Taiyou start to run towards the trees--

Ninja#22: They're escaping!! After them!!

--All the ninja charge for Ryume, Risu, ect.--

Ryume: -sigh- They just don't know when to quit, do they?

Kasaigaru: Taiyou, let's try to loose these guys for a little while. -falls behind-

Ryume: Come one Risu, let's keep going. Kasaigaru and Taiyou got this

Risu: Im comin Im comin...-runs faster to keep up with Ryume-

Taiyou: -bats a ninja away with her giant paw and claws at another one- GRRRAAAAHHH!!!!! -grabs a ninja in her mouth and throws him 100 feet away-

Ryume: I hope they dont take too long. -looks back then suddenly floor collappes under her feet and she falls-

AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ryume and Risu fall in a trap in the ground-

Kasaigaru: -ear twitches -Thinks; Ryume? What happened?- Done thinking- Hey Taiyou! I think our kunoiches are in trouble!

Taiyou: -looks up- I think your right! -bounds off towards where Ryume and Risu were-

-----------

Risu: AHHH!!!! -lands beside Ryume in a pit and a sudden sharp pain and then a heat sensation in her leg told her she ahd hurt it on something looks over at Ryume- Are you okay????

Ryume: Awww CRAP!! -looks down at her arm and sees a deep gash running across her arm- That's going to hurt later. Hey, Risu, i'm fine. What about you? And what happened?!

Kasaigaru: -sniffs air and turns slightly leading them both to a hole on the ground. They look down and see Risu and Ryume on the ground-

Risu: Let me see that. And I think we fell in a hole dug by the ninjas. Or a hole dug by some idiot and we happened to fall in it. -pulls Ryumes arm over and looks at it for a moment then does healing hand sign and heals it looks up and sees Kasaigaru peering down at them- Taiyou! You okay???

Taiyou: Im fine but what about you!?!?

Risu: Im fine. Can you get us outta here???

Ryume: Thanks, Risu. -stretches arm-

Kasaigaru: at least you aren't hurt too bad. Oh, yes, and Risu? Just so you know, an idiot didn't dig this very, VERY, Deep hole. The ninja did. Its a trap.

Ryume: We kinda figured that.

Kasaigaru: Just making sure. -ears twitches slightly- They're coming.

Ryume: How can we get out? They made the sides of the hole to slick to climb.

Kasaigaru: -ears twitch again- Damn, they're getting closer. Hey listen up, here's the plan; Me and Taiyou weill watching nearby once the ninja take you. And we'll follow you until they take you to their 'boss', then we'll go find help. Alright? Sound good?

Ryume: Its the only thing we've got. Im in. What about you guys? -looks at Risu-

Risu: Im in.

Kasaigaru&Taiyou:- Go for the trees and watch-

Ryume: -glares as the ninja surround the hole-

Ninja#1: So much for wanted so dearly. Why the heck does the boss want these idiots? And they're females!

Ryume: GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!

Risu: What you got a problem with girls!!!!????

Ninja: Boss needs you too cause he needs money.

Risu: -with a smirk- Whats he gonna do...sell us???

Ninja: Actually, yes.- takes out some kunai and points them at Risu and Ryume- Now, you come with us quietly so we expiriment with your abilites, itll be realatively painless. If we have to take you by force, the 'expiriments' can be VERY painful and long.

Risu: -eyes widen and she glances at Ryume- We'll go with you.

Ninja: Good.

Ryume: -growls-

--Ninja get Risu and Ryume out and tie their hands behind their backs. Then they begin to march in the woods--

Ryume: -looks around suspiciously- We're nearing to the edge of the border. Are you taking us over it?

Ninja: No questions, slave.

Ryume: -halts and ninja bumps into her- Sorry, but i don't accept to be called a 'slave', so i suggest you change your attitude before i go kunoichi on you! -grits teeth and glares-

Ninja: Ignore the girl. She just doesnt know whats in store for her when we arrive.

--They reach the hideout and all the entrance was, was a stairway leading into the ground. A tunnel--

Ryume: -mumbles- Great, more underground.

Risu: -thinks; Someday Im gonna have a fear of being underground I just know it.

Ninja: Go! -pushes Risu and Ryume down the steps into their lair-

Risu: -looks around as her eyes adjust to the dim light and sees its just a room looks in the corner and sees a bunch of swords and weapons like that -thinks; Okay. Not just a room. A room with lots of big bad weapons. Were in deep shit. -Done thinking looks over at Ryume-

Ninja: -grabs Risu and brings her over to a corner- So what can you do?

Risu: What??? I thought you knew already.

Ninja: I know you can heal and can heal others too but thats it. I dont know the extent of your powers. How deep of wounds can your chakra heal on yourself? How severe wounds can you heal on others? Can you pass your chakra on to someone else so they can use it?

Risu: I dont know? Ive never tried to do that stuff!!!!! I dont exactly measure the wounds Im healing. I just do it!

Ninja: What is the deepest wound youve ever healed?

Risu: I dont know!!! Like I said I just heal the thing and get it done with.

Ninja: I see. -walks over and picks up a sword-

Risu: What are you doing???

Ninja: -stays silent and walks over to Ryume-

Risu: -figures out what he plans to do and screams at him- DONT!!!!!!!! PLEASE DONT!!!!!!!!!!!IF YOU DO THAT I DONT KNOW IF I CAN HEAL HER IN TIME TO SAVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DONT DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ninja: -pauses for a moment and looks back at Risu- That is my point. If you cant heal her wound then we'll know the extent of your powers wont we???

Risu: If you hurt her you wont have her power!!!

Ninja: Do you even KNOW her power??? Or do you just assume that we brought her because we think she has a power. We could have just brought her for this very purpose. How do you know she even has a power???

Risu: -bites lip- Just dont do it...please dont do it I wont be able to save her probably...

Ryume: -releases held breath.-Thinks; Do they know what my power is? I hope they don't. If they do...-done thinking- So do you even know what my specialty is?

Ninja: The boss gave us a pretty good idea of what it is.

Ryume: -grits teeth- Keep going.

Ninja: Just to be sure, here's a question, are you from the Uchiha Clan?

Ryume: -gasps and stares at ninja, shocked.- U...chi...ha... H-how did you know?

Ninja: so it IS true. -smirks- Excellent.

Ryume: -calms down- So what're you going to do? Stuff me in a freezer?

Ninja: No. Instead, we're going to turn you both in to the boss and have him run experiments on you. When we're done with you, we'll sell you off to the Akat-OOF!!

Other Ninja: Don't say too much you idiot!

Ryume: Great, so we're just toys for you to play with, then when you get tired of us you throw us away in exchange for profit. Surprised you actually thought of it. But the question is, WHO are you going to sell us off to?

Ninja: Enough with this talk. Instead of You asking Us questions, WERE the ones going to be asking the questions to You.

Ryume: great -rolls eyes-

Ninja: Now, have you activated your Sharingan?

Ryume: -looks at ground- No...

Ninja: -nods- When you first went to the Sand, were you aware that you were being followed Everywhere?

Ryume: -looks up in full alert- HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WATCHING ME FOR THE PAST YEARS?!?!?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS!?!?!?!!?

Ninja: I'll take that as a yes. Continuing on-

Ryume: Your Not Asking Me Anything Else Until You Tell Me WHY Those Ninja Were Always Following Me!!!! You seem to know what's going on, but i dont!! So SPILL IT!! -eyes blazing-

Ninja: The reason those ninja were following you was because you have the ability to make you Sharingan twice as strong as it can normally be. Which means you could activate your Sharingan at a younger age. So it's surprising that you haven't activated it yet.

Ryume: -eyes are wide in fear, shock, and confusion- How do you know all this?

Ninja: The boss knows the Akatsuki and usually interacts with them. Since he tells only so much, that's the Max i can tell you.

Ryume: -mutters- I think thats all i can take...-looks at Risu's shocked face- I'm sorry i haven't told you Risu.

Risu: -eyes are wide and mouth is hanging open- Th...uh...your...Uchiha? What?

Ninja: Yes. Shes Uchiha. And we gotta get you two to the boss.

Risu: -sarcasticaly- Wonderfull. And when will we be leaving the wondrous hellhole???

Ninja: Oh your not leaving here.

Risu: -stares- What?

Ninja: Boss is coming here. He'll be here in a few minutes.

Risu: -sarcastic again- Great. Now we get to meet the runner of the Wonderous Hellhole.

Ninja: Shut up. Your getting annoying.

Risu: Why?

Ninja: Cause Ill hurt you if you dont shut up.

Risu: You CANT hurt me. I litterally CANT be hurt. Not to be arrogant or anything but I mean, isnt that why you CAPTURED me???

Ninja: As far as I know you can still feel pain.

Risu: True. But you can only inflict so much pain without the pain being inflicted by a wound and I dont feel wound pain.

Ninja: I know more about inflicting pain than you will ever know.

Risu: -gulps- Oh... -thinks; He knows Im right though... -Done thinking- So whens he gonna get here?

Ninja: -looks suddenly up at the stairs- Hes here now.

Risu: -looks at the stairs and sees a man walk down- Well hi there!

Man541: -looks at Risu with contempt then looks at a ninja-

Ninja: -goes up to Risu hisses in her ear- Shut up, expiriment.

Risu: Expiriment!!!!! What!!!!!!!!!!????????? I HAVE A NAME YOU WEAK PATHETIC SACK OF MEAT AND BONES!!!!!I COULD KICK YOUR ASS ANYDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ninja: Obviously not ANY day.

Risu: -glares- That wasnt a fair fight.

Ninja: Life isnt fair get used to it.

Man541: What have you found out???

Ninja: Not more than we already know.

Man541: Then lets get expiriments started.

Ninja: -nod and one ninja goes over to Risu and one to Ryume. Risus ninja grabs her and hold her ninja still and one more ninja approaches-

Risu: What are you going to do?

NInja: Were going to see the extent of your power.

Risu: How? I already to...-gasps-

Ninja: -Had placed a hand on Risus head and his hand had been enveloped in a blue haze and Risu began seeing all of the wounds she had had herself and the wounds she had healed. THe ninja sifted through her memory picking out every wound shes had and has healed finally takes her hand off of Risus head and Risu slumps and breaths hard-

Man541: And?

Ninja: Shes never had to heal much in fact. All of the big wounds she couldnt heal...

Man541: -interupts- WHAT?WHY?!?

Ninja: -continues- Because the big wounds had a poison in them that did not allow her chakra to do it.

Ryume: -glares fiercly at ninja as he nears her-

Ninja: -grabes Ryume by the hair and jerks her hair up, looking into her eyes- Hey Boss.

Man541: -nods- Take her to the other room. We need to see those beautiful eyes of yours.

Ryume: -death glares even more and growls in throat- You should know by now i Will Not cooperate with you!!

Ninja: Who said we weren't going to MAKE you cooperate?

Ryume: -flinches-

Man541: -smirks- Don't worry, in a few hours, you won't feel anything at all.

Ryume: -turns head away- Damn It!!

-Ninjas take her by the arms and bound her taking her to the wall, which was actually a hidden door, it was actually Genjutsu.-

Ryume: -struggles as shes taken to a chair and bound to it. A cloth is put over her mouth, gagging her, and another cloth with wires coming out of it to her eyes. She felt a tingle around her eyes and quickly shut them, but was unable to-

Ninja: -inserts a small tube in Ryume's shoulder and extracts blood-

Ryume: -hisses in pain-

Ninja: Just to give you a heads up, you won't be able to move your arm for a while.

Ryume: -thinks; Damn!! This is the worst! My eyes are killing me and now i can't feel my shoulder OR my arm! I can't let them find about the Uchiha Clan. I WONT let them! But what i'm really worried about is WHO theyre going to send us to. I guess we'll just have to get out of here before that happens. He said we had a few hours, so help should arrive before that time ends. Hurry Kasaigaru! -Done thinking-

-------------

Kasaigaru: -is at edge of the forest with Taiyou, waiting for the help theyve sent. And they've arrived: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Rock Lee.-

Naruto: Is Risu okay?!

Kasaigaru: The two are hidden underground, we need to get to the hideout as soon as possible!!

Kakashi: Lead the way.

------------------

Risu: -sees Ryume taken into another room and begins to struggle-

Ninja: -hits her on the head and Risu stops struggling-

Man541: Do whatever is needed to find out how mucha she can heal and how fast. Just dont kill her.

NInja: -nods and another ninja hands that ninja a kunai and now the ninja with the kunai drives the kunai through Risu abdomen and out again-

Risu: -jerks and groans as an incredible burning pain explodes and then is replaced by a warm sensation that let her know that her body was healing it-

Ninja: Wow. THat was fast healing. ONly two minutes. I wonder if it can heal any more serious wounds. Hmm...

Another ninja: -forces Risu to stand upright with her hands behind her back-

Ninja: -drops the kunai and grabs a large sword-

Risu: -eyes widen as she realizes what shes in for-

Ninja: -swings sword and cuts from the top Risus shoulder and then down over herribs down to her waist-

Risu: -screams as white hot pain explodes in her side and she jerks out of the ninjas grasp and falls to the floor-

Ninja: -calmly peers at moaning and bleeding- Now all we have to do is make sure she doesnt bleed out and see how fast she hels from this. OH look, there her chakra goes. Risus side had suddenly been enveloped in a greenish haze of her healing chakra as it slowly healed her side, first stopping the bleeding and then reconecting veins and muscles.

--------------------

Ryume: -tries to struggle as her eyes start to have an exploding pain. She tries to yell but its replaced by a moan- Thinks; This isn't good, this isn't good, this isn't good!!!!! DAMN IT!!!!!! -Done thinking-

--------------------

Kasaigaru: -stops running and stands in front of a hole in the ground- They were sent through here.

Naruto: More Underground?!?! Come On!!!!

Lee: So they are down there?

Taiyou: Yeah.

Kakashi: Hold on. -does handsigns and draws blood from finger- Just in case

-Poof!-

Pakkun: Hey.

Naruto: uhh, i don't get it Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: Pakkun, i need you to see if there're any traps in fron of the entrance

Pakkun: Got it. -walks down stairs and gives a sign that the coast is clear-

--Everyone hesitates to go down--

Sasuke: hn. -walks down stairs silently and doesn't wait for anyone-

Naruto: -looks at Sasuke and follows, trying to suck it up from the darkness-

Lee: -follows and they all enter the room...-

-----------------

Risu: -eyes flicker open and she lays on the ground feeling her side enveloped in the familiar warm sensation that signaled that she was healing-

Ninja: Are you done healing yet???

Risu: -just stares at the ninja and closes her eyes again, letting her body heal-

Ninja: Will you hurry up??? Youve been at it for about 20 minutes.

Risu: -takes a deep breath as the warm sensation in her side receded and says in a voice barely over a whisper- Im done now...

Ninja: SO you heal just about the worst wound you can get.

Risu: -just stares at them, then notices Sasuke in the shadows behind the ninja and she takes a sharp intake of breath-

Man541: What?

Ninja: -starts to turn around-

Risu: -says a quick white lie- Its just, my side...

Ninja: -squints at her and then drops to the floor, Sasuke taking up his place-

Sasuke: -quickly hits the boss on the head hard and the boss crumples to the floor. Naruto, Lee, and Kakashi come in and take out the rest of the ninja-

Kakashi: -comes over to Risu- You okay?

Risu: Fine, shaken but fine.

Sasuke: Where's Ryume?

--All turn to stare at Risu--

Risu: -stands up- They went through that wall with her. -points to the wall- Its a genjutsu.

Sasuke: -moves towards the wall and touches it with his hand-

-------------------

Ryume: -groans in pain as ninja increases speed on the process on her eyes-

Ninja: -notices a red flash from the side of the room and presses a button. 20 ninja come out from another and walk around Ryume's chair. They knew they had guests-

Ryume: -Grits teeth on cloth as tight as she can to stop groaning from pain-Thinks; I don't think i've ever been in this much pain in my life before! Oh my god, this is so painful-Done thinking-

Sasuke: -comes through the wall and death glares at ninja surrounding a chair. He then roars- WHERE IS SHE?! TELL ME NOW!! -Sharingan is activated-

Ryume: -thinks; Sasuke? SASUKE?!-Done thinking shes now crying from the pain in her eyes and arm-

Ninja: Don't let him near her!!

Head Boss[[hes higher that the other one: What Is going on here?!

All Ninja: -stand tall and stiff.-

One ninja: Iyahsi, sir! We have the girl, but there seemed to be an interupption...

Sasuke: I Dont Have Time For This!! Wheres Ryume?!?!

Iyashi: A determined fellow now are we?

Sasuke: -tries to look behind ninja and sees a figure tied to a chair- Ryume? -looks closer and notices her long brown hair- Ryume!! Let Her GO!!!

Iyashi: hmm..Another Uchiha.

Sasuke: -startled- Another? There's ANOTHER One?!

Iyahsi: Isn't she your friend? -points at Ryume as ninja move out of the way so he can get a view-

Sasuke: -Gasps as he sees a tear-stained Ryume bound tightly to a chair with blood coming out of a tube from her shoulder. She's also bruised in many places- What Did You Do To Her?!

Iyashi: She rejected us and we had to force her to cooperate with us. This was the only way. Going back to the subject, i see that you know this girl, but not too well.

Sasuke: what do you mean?

Iyashi: She's the Other Uchiha

Sasuke: -steps backwords as words hit him-

-Lee and Kakashi come out from Genjutsu and look strangely at Sasuke who has his eyes wide and slightly in a daze-

Kakashi: -shakes Sasuke- Sasuke, Sasuke! What's wrong?

Lee: Oh no! Ryume!

Kakashi: -follows Sasuke's gaze and see Ryume in a trechorous(sp?) state- Ryume...

Sasuke: -snaps out of it and smoothly and silently takes out kunai and flings it at Iyashi-

Iyashi: -barely dodges it and leaves just a scratch at his arm- Everyone, take the girl and bring her to the other room!

Ninja: -all untie Ryume and carry her to the door behind Iyashi. Ryume's feet dragging on the floor-

Sasuke: You're not going anywhere!!!! -charges at Iyashi and throws shuriken-

Iyashi: -dogdes them all and when Sasuke comes almost next to him, he tries to throw a punch, but misses as Lee comes out of nowhere and holds his fist in midair-

Lee: I cannot allow you to hurt my friends!

Iyashi: grr. -jumps back, released from Lee's grip and takes out a key from pocket, then he locks the door from which Ryume dissappeared in.- Now, you can never get her

Sasuke: -appears behind him- Not unless i get that key in your hand. -throws a mighty punch in the face and send Iyahsi flying to the other side of the room-

-the key drops on the floor and Iyashi tries to grab it-

Kakashi: -steps on Iyashi's hand and picks up the key, not letting his hand go from under his foot- Rock Lee, go check on Risu and Naruto. See if you can help out. Sasuke, you go after Ryume while i take care of the rest of the ninja.

Sasuke: Rest of the ninja?

-Ninja start coming out of another Genjutsu wall and go towards Kakashi-

Kakashi: -throws Sasuke the key- Now Go!

Sasuke: -grabs key and unlocks door.-

Ryume: -pinned to a wall and her hands now bound to cuffs on the wall. the ninja had now put the wires and tube back into her arm and on the cloth over her eyes-

Ninja: Break times over kid

Ryume: -whimpers as pain returns even stronger-

-door slams open-

Sasuke: RYUME!!!!! LET HER GO YOU ASS-HOLES!!!!!!!

Ninjas: Make sure he doesn't get to her!

-a whole ton of ninjas all of a sudden charge at Sasuke with weapons at the ready-

Sasuke: -gets caught off guard and falls the ground with ninjas on top of him pinning him to the floor. -grunt-

Ninja: Not so tough now are you?

Sasuke: Shit!!

Ninja: -laughs- What's wrong? Mad because you can't save your girlfriend?

Sasuke: -is too angry to argue. Instead he's picked up and bound as well. Then he's forced to his knees and is now under a blade-

Ninja: -raises blade over head and brings it down-

Sasuke: -using all of his strength, shoves ninja off of him and rolls to the side. He barely dodges as the blade tears at his shirt sleeve.-

Ninja: This is ridiculous. Fine, if you won't cooperate with us that way, then we'll just have to hurt the girl.

Sasuke: -turns around and sees the Ninja raising his blade to the Ryume bound to the wall- NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-without warning, Sasuke jumps in front of Ryume and instead takes the blade as it shreds through his skin drawing blood to his side-

Ninja: -gasps as Sasuke collapes and breaths heavily-

Sasuke: -blood dripping down his mouth- If you ever -cough- EVER lay a hand on her...ILL KILL YOU!!

Ryume: -too dizzy and confused that she only makes out a few words. -Thinks; Sasuke...is that you?-Done thinking.

S...S-Sasu...ke...? -gag-

Sasuke: -turns head and sees Ryumes, still, tear-stained face.- It's okay Ryume. I won't let them hurt you...-coughs and blood comes out his mouth-

Ninja: Enough of this foolishness, finish him off!!

Sasuke: -roars as he stands up, activates Sharingan, and punches the ninja with a mighty force sending the ninja flying into the wall, making a dent in the wall- Touch Her And You're Dead!!!! -roars again and charges for the rest of the ninja-

Ryume: -Thinks; Sasuke? Am i hearing this right? This can't be happening...omg...I cant move, my eyes are sore, my arm is dead and i feel like im dying...-Done thinking-

Sasuke: -suddenly falls to his knees breathing hard. His wound pouring blood onto the floor. Blurry figures are walking towards him but Sasuke can't tell who they were or where they were coming from. He tries to stand up but then falls back down again.-

Ninja: Looks like hes finished. No one can survive that kind of wound.

Other Ninja: I'm with you th-AHHHHH!!!!!!

Sasuke: -is back on his feet and kicking&punching in all different directions, rewarded with a grunt or a flop to the ground. Then, he feels himself being flung to the ground as a fist meets his cheek-

Ninja: Take that!

Sasuke: -supporting himself with his hands on the ground, still coughing up blood-

Ninja: -grabs another blade and walks over to Sasuke-You're finished kid. Huh?...

Sasuke: -grunts as his curse mark activates and spreads halfway throughout his body-

-Ninjas start to panic-

Sasuke: -is up on his feet once more and, quick as lightning, punches the ninja with the blade, and the blade goes flying as it hits another ninja. He continues to fight when there's one more ninja left.- So, still wanna take me on?

Ninja: -whimpers and runs out of room. But not knowing he'd have to be dealt with Kakashi-

Sasuke: -curse mark desceases(sp?) and Sasuke falls to the floor on exhaustion. But this time he stays lied flat on the ground, too weak to get up.-

Ryume: -confused at why it got so quiet- S...Sasuke? -gags and more tears form in her eyes from the pain-

Sasuke: uses his last amount of energy to walk to Ryume and leans on the wall for support. He takes out the tube from her arm and takes out the choking cloth from her mouth.-

Ryume: -manages to say- My eyes, they -cough- are the worst. Please -grunt- take it off.

Sasuke: shh, it's okay, i'll get it off. Don't worry. -carefully takes off tear-soaked cloth off of her eyes and instantly, Ryume's eyes close shut. Sasuke unbounds Ryume's hands and she falls like a rock to the ground. Sasuke catches her but ends up falling himself from the weight and his aching body.Ryume, now i Sasuke's lap, is still crying and hasn't opened her eyes yet.-

Sasuke: -whispers- Ryume..Ryume? Are you okay?

Ryume: -doesnt do anything for a moment but then shakes her head and mouths a 'no'.-

Sasuke: -grunts as his side unleashes a pain and he looks down at Ryume, who's also still in pain.- I'm sorry Ryume... I never wanted this to happen...-after a few moments, they both end up falling asleep in each other's arms-

----------------------

Naruto: -is fretting about Risu-

Risu: NARUTO Im fine. Im more worried about Ryume.

Naruto: But what HAPPENED???

Risu: They got us, they cut me up and took Ryume somewhere. -paces- GOD I CANT STAND THIS!!!!!!!!! Naruto are you coming???

Naruto: Wh...what???

Risu: ARe you coming?????

Naruto: WHere???

Risu: '-.- To find Ryume and help the others out baka.

Naruto: Uhh...

Risu: Follow if your comin or your left behind buddy. -runs through genjutsu wall-

Naruto: Hey, HEY RISU WAIT UP!!!!! -runs through wall too-

Risu: -sees Kakashi leaning on a pile of unconcious ninja, holding his hurt leg and she rushes over-

Kakashi: Risu Im fine.

Risu: -Ignores him and heals his leg quickly anyway- WHere did Ryume and Sasuke go???

Kakashi: Sasuke went after Ryume through there. -points at the wall-

Risu: -heads for the wall-

Kakashi: You cant get through. Sasuke has the key.

Risu: -roars- I GOTTA GET IN THERE AND HELP RYUME!!!!!!!!!! -punches the genjutsu wall and is thrown back against Naruto- WHat the... GGGGAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! -Risu gets up and charges the wall again but then Kakashi is there holding her back-

Risu: Let me go...

Kakashi: You cant get through. We have to wait untill they get through themselves.

Risu: -screams- I DONT CARE!!!!!!!!!! RYUME COULD BE DYING AND WE DONT EVEN KNOW IT AND WE'RE NOT EVEN TRYING TO GET HER!!!!!!!!!!!!! GGGGAAAAHHHH!!!!! -struggles against Kakashi violently but Kakashi just pins her down on the ground- GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: Risu, you cant save Ryume now, give it a rest. She'll be fine with Sasuke.

Risu: -ignores him and struggles some more untill finally Kakashi knocks her out to keep her from moving-

Naruto: Was that really necessary Kakashi-sensai?

Kakashi: Absolutley.

-----------------------

Sasuke: -hears Risu's yelling from outside the door and remembers he still has the key to the door.With his last ounce of energy, he gets up and struggles to the door with blood trailing behind him. Finally, when he reaches the door, he fumbles for the key in his kunai pocket and leans on the door for supprt while he unlocks it. When he does, he falls into a state on unconsciousness.

---------------------

Kakashi: Sasuke! goes over to Sasuke and looks over him Hes lost too much blood…

Naruto: Bushy-Brows, go get some medicals over here! Quick!

Lee: Yes, right away!

Kakashi: Naruto, go check on Ryume, hurry!

Naruto: -gasps as he sees Ryume crumpled figure on the floor.- Ryume-chan!!! -runs to her and lifts her up gently. He carries her on her back and walks out the hideout with Kakashi carrying Risu and Sasuke-

--Medical Ninja arrive and examine Risu, Sasuke and Ryume.—

MN: This is very bad! The worst condition they've ever been in! -looks once more at Sasuke blood soaked side where the blade shredded through.- They need medical attention at an appropriate place right away!

Kakashi: -nods head.- Right. Let's go

--All head for the hospital and Emergency Rooms--[MNMedical Ninja

--TWO DAYS LATER—

Risu: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?! I NEED TO SEE HER NOW!!!! I HAVENT SEEN HER IN TWO DAYS!!!! WHATS GOING ON?!?!?! SHOULDN'T SHE BE OKAY BY NOW!?!?!!!

MN: No one can see her, even now. She's in no condition.

Naruto: But Shes Been In The Emergency Room For Two Whole Days!!!! Sasuke's out of there, but still needs rest, BUT STILL!!!!!

Risu: IS SHE THAT BAD?!?! TELL ME NOW!!!!!!

Neji: Risu, even though I totally agree with you, you need to calm down.

Temari: IM NOT EVEN GOING TO TAKE THIS!!!! I NEED To See My Sister!! I'm Family!!!

MD: I apologize, but doctor's orders.

Sakura: -in quiet voice- So Lady-Tsunade said no one can go in there?

MD: -nods-

Risu: -punches wall and growls in irritation-

Tsunade: -comes walking over- What seems to be the problem here?? We have injured and sick sleeping or resting!! Keep it down!

Sakura: We're sorry.

Naruto: Granny-Tsunade! Ryume's gonna be okay, right?!

Tsunade: -looks down and eyes show sorrowful- I don't know Naruto. I know she'll live, but her eyes…and her arm…She might not be able to use them again.

Risu: -eyes widen- WHAT?!?!?!?!!???!?!??!!? NO WAY!!!!!!!!! LET ME SEE HER FOR MYSELF!!!!!!!

Tsunade: -in calm voice- I cannot allow you to go in there.

Risu: WHY NOT?!?!

Kakashi: Will you calm down already? -reading book, leaning against wall-

Risu: NO!!!!! I WILL NOT!!!!!!! I NEED TO SEE RYUME!!!!!!!

Tsunade: I'll tell you how she is when I come back out of the room. Alright?

Risu: -growls- Fine. -turns head away and sits down on bench- I'll just have to wait until you come back out.

Tsunade: I cant guarantee it'll be too soon

Risu: I don't care!! Just hurry!

Tsunade: -nods and walks into room, shutting door behind her-

--Seconds tick by and everyone is silent: Risu, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Temari, Neji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kiba and Ten-Ten.--

Kankuro: -enters hallway and breaks silence- Hey guys. Temari, how's the lil guy?

Temari: -shakes head, upset and sad-

Kankuro: -confused- Temari? Ryume's gonna be okay, right? I mean, she better!

Temari: The Hokage said she might not be able to use her eyes or arm…

Kankuro: -eyes grow with concern. Then tries to fake a smile, but it doesn't work- You're kidding right? Is this payback for that pranks ive pulled or something? Cause if it is, cut it out. It's going too far. You're creeping me out, ill admit it. There, now where is she?

--everyone is silent-

Kankuro: -looks at everyone strangely-

Kakashi: This isn't a joke. -closes book and stands up straight- It's all happening.

Kankuro: -dumbfounded. Then says sternly- What. Happened.?????

Kakashi: Even we don't know…

Shikamaru: Sasuke isn't saying anything, and he's the only one that say what happened.

Kankuro: He knows?!?! Then I'm gonna make him spill some answers!! -starts to walk towards his room but is pulled back by everyone- Let go of me!!

Ten-Ten: He's in no condition to speak to anyone!

Sakura: She's right. He's still healing.

Kankuro: But if I talked to him we might get some useful information for Ryume!!

Risu: Don't you think he would've said something already if it was important?

Kankuro: -hesitates then grumbles- You've got a point…

Kakashi: well I need to go. You kids better behave yourself and don't cause a scene in the hospital.

Naruto: We're not little kids, Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: -sighs, as if he regrets what hes doing- You sure act like some.. -walks out of hospital-

Kankuro: -sighs heavily and sits down on the bench-

Ten-Ten: Well, we can't stay here long glances at Lee and Neji We've got some training to do with Gai-Sensei

Lee: Oh, yes, I forgot about that

Neji: Of all people, why would You forget? But anyways, Risu..

Risu: -looks up-

Neji: Let me know how Ryume's doing, okay?

Risu: -nods- Yeah.

Neji: Thanks -his team leaves-

-Soon a lot more people leave until there's only Risu, Naruto, Sakura, Temari and Kankuro left-

Risu: You guys can leave if you want

Temari: Not now. If she comes out before dark, im staying. Kankuro, we'll leave in another hour.

Kankuro: -just nods-

-THE NEXT DAY-

Risu: has slept on the bench and has a blanket draped over her with a note from Naruto saying that him and Sakura left. She's rubs her eyes and sits up. She sees a nurse walking by- Hey, excuse me, do you know if Lady-Tsunade has exited out of the room yet?

Nurse: From what ive heard, she hasn't. Im sorry. -keeps walking-

Risu: So shes been in there all night?

Shizune: -comes up with a tray of food in her hand- Yes, she has. Shes been there all night. Im worried about her, and Ryume, of course.

Risu: -doesn't say anything-

Shizune: Oh, but don't worry, im sure shell be okay. -knocks on door and enters-

Risu: -only manages to glance at a white curtain when door opens. Then it closes again -sigh- Ryume. Please be okay…

-2:30PM[[A few hours later-

Risu: -getting very worried and is pacing her little space in front of the bench. Then, the door opens and Tsunade comes out and sits on the bench.-

Risu: WELL?!!?!?! HOW IS SHE??!?! -floods out questions-

Tsunade: -raises her hand and Risu stops talking- I have good news. -stands up and gives HUMONGOUS Smile!- She'll be able to use her arm in a while and her eyes will be fine too.

Risu: -eyes light up in forever and goes into a HUMONGO Smile also. Not only that but she punches the air-

Tsunade: -laughs and wipes sweat off forehead- Although, she's going to have a cast over her arm and eyes.

Risu: -looks strangely at Tsunade- Eyes too?

Tsunade: -nods- It seems that the ninja tried to get DNA from the Sharingan in her eyes, but sense they haven't been activated yet, they had to dig deeper, causing damage to her eyes.

Risu: -nods- I see… -happy again- Well At Least Shes Okay!!!! Can I see her?!

Tsunade: sorry, not yet.

Risu: Okay then, Ill Just Have To Tell Everyone The Good News!!!! -runs off and tells everyone the good news-

-LATER-

Temari: WHAT!?!? SHES GONNA BE OKAY!?!? OH, THANK GOD!!! KANKURO, GAARA, DID YA HEAR?!?!

Kankuro: Thank God!!! She's going to be alright!

Gaara: -says nothing but instead nods his head-

Temari: Can I see her?

Risu: Tsunade said that no one can see her until later this week er something. So we'll just have to wait until then! Well see ya! I gotta go! -runs back to hospital-

-AT HOSPITAL-

Sakura: -walks down the hallways of the hospltal with a vase of flowers in one hand. She sees Risu coming and waves over to her- Hey Risu

Risu: Hey Sakura!! Did you hear the news?!?! Ryume's Gonna Be Okay!!!!!!

Sakura: -smiles and laughs- That's So Great!!!! Thank Goodness!!

Risu: -smiles even bigger then notices flowers- Who're those for?

Sakura: they're for Sasuke. They're allowing visitors now.

Risu: Alright then, I'll come with you. I need to tell him the news too!

-SASUKE's HOSPITAL ROOM-

Sasuke: -eyes droopy and tired. He hears a knock on the door and sees Sakura and Risu. He doesn't say anything-

Sakura: Hey Sasuke. Mind if we come in?

Risu: -walks right in and says excitedly- Sasuke Guess What?!?!?! Ryume's Gonna Be Okay!!!!!!! Isn't That Great!!!!!!

Sasuke: -stays silent but shows happiness in his onyx eyes-

Sakura: I brought some flowers for you -sets vase on the counter next to Sasuke's bed. She glances at his hands and sees that they're still wrapped up in bandages- How are you feeling, Sasuke?

Sasuke: -silent-

Risu: -whispers to Sakura- Maybe we should leave him alone for a while.

Sakura: -nods, and walks out with Risu-

Sasuke: -Thinks; Ryume…I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so sorry that you got hurt. I won't let it happen ever again. I Promise You...

-NEXT DAY;12:00 NOON-

Ryume: -sitting upright in bed in her apartment. The only thing she hears is the clock and her steady breathing. Her eyes are covered with a cloth and her left arm is in a cast. She waits for Risu and sits in silence. She hears a knock on the door -Come In. -Ryume says clearly-

Risu: -walks in- Ryume!!!!! Hey, you don't mind if I more people come in, do you?

Ryume: -turns to Risu's voice and replies- Of course not. I'd like the company. -she smiles lightly-

Risu: Okay, than. Come on guys.

-Everyone who was in the hospital that day were all now in Ryume's apartment sitting down on the floor in front of her bed-

Ryume: -once she hears everyone settled she says- Thanks for coming you guys.

Neji: No, thank you for allowing us in

Ryume: Why wouldn't I let you in?

Temari: Because you're supposed to be resting you doofus. You gotta take it easy.

Ryume: But it was getting so boring.

Kiba: -says sarcastically and surprisingly at the same time- did I hear that right? Did I ACTUALLY hear Ryume whine, even the slightest? -says playfully-

Ten-Ten: -gapes-

-Everyone laughs, even Ryume-

Ryume: It's true though! -laughs again-

Shikamaru: So when can you take that cloth off of your eyes?

Ryume: Around two weeks or something.

Risu: WHAAAAAAAT?!?!??! WHATRE YOU GOING TO DO ALL DAY FOR TWO WEEKS?!?!??!?!

Ryume: -laughs- Never really thought about it. I have Kasaigaru to take care of me so…

Kankuro: Seriously, what's that wolf gonna do to entertain you? You might as well send me to come in here everyday for an hour and give you company.

Ryume: But you know id never do that -smiles-

Neji: -smiles- Of course, you don't want to 'cause any trouble for us', right?

Ryume: Hahahaha, you still know me.

Kasaigaru: Am I really that boring? -stands in dorrway, tail swishing back and forth- Hey kid, haven't seen you in a while. It seemed Tsunade had an important mission for me so I had to-

Ryume: -interrupts- Oh, be quiet and get over here!

-Everyone laughs as Kasaigaru walks over to Ryume with his ears slightly down in shame-

Ryume: -waits until she feels Kasaigaru's fur and hugs him once he puts his paws on the bed-

Kasaigaru: -tail wags and inside, feels guilty he wasn't there when Ryume was hurt.- I'm sorry I wasn't there.

Ryume: It's okay, I understand.

Kasaigaru: now, you see? It makes me feel even more guilty when you say that! Cause now I know you're probably lying because you don't want to 'cause us any trouble'! I know how you are!

Ryume: -feels cloth over eyes getting wet-

Kasaigaru: -feels Ryume getting a little shaky- Ryume? Are you okay?

Risu: Ryume?! What's wrong!?

Ryume: -suddenly starts crying- Kasaigaru... -shivers- I was so scared…-sniff-…And it hurt so much. I was in so much pain. Please don't leave me again! -Bursts out crying in Kasaigaru's fur, her sobs muffled-

Temari: -beckons everyone out of the room-

Risu: -looks sadly at Ryume and leaves room last-

--For the past two weeks, Kasaigaru Never left Ryume's side no matter what. The only time he did was when he went to get food for her, but when he did, he made sure someone Risu or Temari was with her so she wouldn't be alone. Then, after two weeks, Ryume was ready to take the cloth off of her eyes, but she had to be Tsunade in order to do it, just in case. And once again, Everyone was there.--

Ryume: -facing Tsunade with cast and cloth over eyes and arm. She was ready to get rid of the darkness that's been at her for over two weeks. Shes had enough. She Was Ready!-

Naruto: Hey Granny-Tsunade? Will it hurt when Ryume takes off the thing?

Tsunade: No, Naruto, it won't, trust me. Her eyes might sting for a bit because of the light, but that's it.

Naruto&Risu: -give a sigh of relief-

Ryume: -raises hands to untie cloth then pauses when she hears voices-

Nurse: she's just about to take off the cloth over her eyes in here. Oh! I'm sorry are we interrupting anything? -is wheeling Sasuke in a wheelchair.- This young man wants to see Ryume.

Ryume: -asks Risu- Who is it?

Risu: It's your boyfriend.

Ryume: -turns red- Risu!!! Shut up!!

Risu: Well at least the old Ryume is back!

Sasuke: -looks at Ryume sadly and voice breaks- Ryume?

Ryume: Hey Sasuke, just in time -smiles- and goes back to untying the knot. -She holds the cloth in her hand and her eyes still closed. She opens then slowly then squints at the bright lights-

Kasaigaru: -jumps and dims the lights a bit- That better?

Ryume: -opens her eyes and her green eyes fill with color once again- Perfect. -smiles-

Risu: -jumps up and gives Ryume a big hug- RYUME!!!!!!!!!!! IM SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!!!!!!!!!! YAAAY!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: YAY!!!!!!!! -jumps in with the hug-

-Soon enough, everyone else is in the hug all laughing and smiling-

Ryume: -smiles the biggest she has in a while and says- I need to go outside and get some fresh air, k?

Kiba: Yeah, let's go!

-Everyone jumbles outside and once everyone leaves the room, Ryume looks back and sees Sasuke still in the wheelchair, thinking very deeply-

Ryume: Sasuke? You coming? Or do you need help? Sorry, I'll help you.

Sasuke: -says quietly- Im so glad you're okay… -voice breaks- Thank Goodness…

Ryume: huh? Of course im okay. -smiles warmly- all thanks to you for rescuing me!

Sasuke: huh? -looks up- How did you know? You were out when that happened.

Ryume: Yeah, I know. But I knew you were there, because I heard you.

Sasuke: you did? -turns pink-

Ryume: -turns pink- yeah...i also heard you

-Silence-

Ryume: Well let's go outside, okay?

Sasuke: -smile slightly- Yeah. Let's go…

Ryume: -thinks; I wonder what he thinks about me also being in the Uchiha clan...Oh well, i'll save it, for now, i'll just wait for things to get back to normal...


End file.
